


No Need For A Mask

by ToastyQueen



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Own Character, Young Justice - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyQueen/pseuds/ToastyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the first season of Young Justice TV show. When a new girl under the name of Warrior joins the Team what will happen? Will they get along? Will they figure out all of her secrets? Will she start living her life now? Will she drastically change the course of history?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creating an Identity

“What is a Justice League member doing here?” I ask to the stranger at my room’s door.  
“My name is,” she starts.  
“Black Canary. Minimal threat level, powers include sonic screech and experienced martial artist. Low level member of the league,” I answer.  
“Right,” she says her smile wavering.  
“What are you doing here? Does General Garrett know you are here?” I ask.  
“Yes he does. That is what this is about. There has been a slight situation and now you are coming with me,” Black Canary tells me.  
“What kind of situation? Is it a mission?” I ask her standing up more comfortable now that she says General Garrett knows about this.  
“No, nothing like that. I will brief you on the way,” she says. “I am taking you to a new home.”  
“What is a home?” I ask her. 

 

Black Canary takes me to Justice League headquarters which is only a short drive away. During the car ride she tells me what exactly happened. She is very patient with me and my questions. We drive through an underground tunnel and when I get out of the car I am face to face with the Big Three of the Justice League.  
“Hello there, welcome. I am…” one of the men starts.  
“Superman, one of the founding members of the Justice League, powers include heat vision, super strength, flight, and more. Threat level: high. Batman, also a founding member, no known powers except various weapons and experience with multiple martial arts. Threat level: surprisingly high. And Wonder Woman, founding member of Justice League, powers include super strength, super agility, adapt at using a sword and lasso. Threat level: high.” I rattle off.  
“Impressive,” Batman comments smirking. I lam little shocked at the smirk, he doesn’t normally show emotions from what I have seen.  
“So you know about us, we don’t know everything about you,” Wonder Woman says.  
“What do you wish to know. From what Black Canary tells me, you know quiet a bit,” I answer.  
“What is your name?” She asks this time.  
“I don’t have one. I have always just been called either girl or the test or not specially mentioned,” I tell them.  
“Really? They didn’t even give you a name?” Superman asks. I nod in response.  
“Well then I guess you get to pick your name,” Wonder Woman comments.  
“I don’t know what an acceptable name would be,” I say a little sadly and embarrassed looking at my feet.  
“You look like a Danielle,” Black Canary says. I have a small flash back to what General Garrett had once told me, that his daughter’s middle name was Danielle. I loved hearing stories about her.  
“Okay, Danielle. I like it,” I tell them.  
“Alright Danielle, you will meet the team soon but first we go to pick you a costume and identity,” Superman tells me. Black Canary leads me away and starts talking again. I look through a closet of clothes. I was only allowed my causal outfit and my mission outfits before. I choose a pair of black movable pants, a mid length black jacket, a camo tank top, and black boots. I pull my long brown hair into a pony tail then leave the changing room. I don't bother picking up one of the masks to hide my green eyes.  
“No mask?” Black Canary asks.  
“No need,” is all I respond with.  
“What are you going to call yourself as a hero?” she asks me as she leads me somewhere new.  
“I was thinking Warrior,” I tell her surprised I seem to be looking for approval.  
“It fits your backstory and personality, I like it,” she says and I can’t help but smile.  
“Time to meet your new team and home,” Black Canary says leading me to the Zeta tubes.


	2. Introductions

Black Canary and Batman enter the Zeta Tubes first. They tell me to step forward and just wait until it takes me to my new home. 

“Recognized: 02 Batman, 13 Black Canary,” the computer announces. The team rushes forward excited to see the two leaguers.   
“Oh man! Do we have a mission?” Kid Flash asks seeing Batman there.  
“Negative,” Batman says. Everyone gives him confused looks.   
“Then perhaps training?” Aqualad asks next.  
“Not today actually,” Black Canary answers.   
“Then why are you both here?” Miss Martian asks.  
“To introduce the new member of the Team, Warrior,” Batman tells them.  
“Where is he then?” Superboy asks.  
Batman types in a password into the computer. It then announces, “Warrior B08.” And I step through the machine.   
“This is warrior. She will be living at the mountain and attaining Happy Harbor High School when she is ready. I will be her specific mentor which means she will be traveling to Star City for some solo missions. The rest I will let her decide to tell you as she wishes,” Black Canary says introducing me. 

We all walk in the mountain a little ways and we end up in a room that seems to be a kitchen and rest area.   
“Hello there,” Kid Flash says rushing up to me. “Name is Kid Flash, also known as Wally West. I already trust you with my secret identity.”  
“Stop crowding the girl, name is Robin, afraid I can’t tell you my Secret ID,” Robin tells me.  
“I am Aqualad, the leader of the team and everyone calls me Kaldur.”   
“My name is Miss Martian or Megan; I am super excited to have someone else living at the mountain!”   
“Superboy, I also live at in the cave.”  
“I’m Artemis and excited that I’m not the newbie anymore.”   
I nod my head trying to decide what to say.  
“It is nice to meet all of you. My hero name is Warrior but you can call me Danielle if you want, it doesn’t matter to me.”   
“Why Warrior?” Superboy asks me.  
“It just came to me and Black Canary said it fit me,” I explain smiling slightly.  
“Interesting and different, I like it too,” Artemis says.   
“Where are you from?” Wally asks.  
“I have lived in Washington DC my entire life,” I tell them.  
“Well welcome to the New England area!” Miss Martian exclaims.  
“Thanks,” I answer.   
“If you have any questions feel free to ask,” Kaldur tells me. I nod but then think of something.  
“Actually, can you see the stars or ocean here?” I ask desperately.   
“Uhh yes. We aren’t in the city so it shouldn’t be a problem and we are on the coast so the beach is just at the base of the mountain,” Kaldur answers.   
“I would like to see them soon. I have never seen them,” I tell them.  
“It’s a little late to go to the beach but we can def show you the stars,” Kid Flash tells me grabbing my head. I have to run to avoid being dragged. Everyone follows me. He takes me up a couple flights of stairs to a back door with a little ledge. He opens the door and I step out and look up. I see so many stars it is crazy. I used to be allowed to go outside but it was always a pitch black sky.   
“Wow, feeling the aster over something so simple,” Robin says looking at her face instead of the stars himself.   
“This is amazing,” I whisper.  
“Well, it is getting late, I better get going,” Wally says looking at his watch. “See you guys tomorrow!”  
“I better get going too, night watch over Gotham,” Robin says.   
“I can show you your room!” Megan tells me. I nod and try and get the last glimpse of the stars.   
“You can come back,” Superbly tells me. I smile and nod at him. Miss Martian shows me the rest of the cave on the way including the medical bay, her room, the training room for lessons with Black Canary, a more private training room, and more.   
“Here we go! It has your own bathroom which has some basic necessities, feel free to decorate it as you wish. I am really excited to meet you and welcome again to the team. I hope we can be friends!” Megan says waving and walking away. I look throughout the room and see an envelope on the desk. I open it and there’s a short letter and a plastic card.   
“Welcome to the Team. Here is a little something to help make yourself more at home. ~Black Canary and the other Justice League members.”   
I turn over the card and look at it. I pull up the virtual computer connected to my room.   
“Computer define Debit Card,” I tell it.  
“A card issued by a bank allowing the holder to transfer money electronically to another bank account when making a purchase.”  
“Computer define shopping.”   
“The purchasing of goods from stores.”  
“Computer define friends.”  
“A person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations.”  
I continue this until late into the night.


	3. She has Powers??

I wake up early the next morning. I go to the kitchen and grab some cereal. I had a similar brand in my old kitchen unit. Then I decide to exit the mountain and walk around. I try to find an exit but it takes me longer than I thought. I wonder around town, jotting down other words for me to ask the computer about tonight. That’s when I see the beach. The sun is still rising and it looks beautiful. I go to the shore and am surprised by how soft the sand feels. The water is cold like I guessed. 

After a while I head back to the mountain before I can get in trouble for leaving. When I get back I go to the relaxing area.   
“Hello Danielle, how was your first night in the mountain?” Kaldur asks me.   
“It was different, but nice,” I say.   
“I am glad,” he answers smiling at me.   
That is when Megan and Conner both walk in.   
“Good morning guys!” Megan says to all three of us. “Do we have any missions today Aqualad?”   
“No not that I am aware of,” he nods.   
“Do you have anything you really want to do Danielle?” she asks.   
“Actually, I wanted to ask you about that. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the shopping mall with me? I could use some new clothes and stuff to decorate my room with since I am staying here,” I tell her.  
“I would love too! Maybe we could invite Artemis too? A girl bonding experience!” she exclaims.  
“Sure I don’t see why not,” I smirk.   
“Yay! I love the mall!” she says. 

Soon enough everyone arrives at the mountain. Robin and Wally are talking amongst themselves so I join Connor on the couch who sits in front of a big screen.   
“What is that?” I ask pointing at the screen.   
Everyone gives me a look of confusion.   
“That isn’t a normal question is it?” I ask sheepishly.  
“It is a large TV,” Robin answers me.   
“Don’t tell me your parents never let you watch TV,” Wally says flicking through some of the pictures.   
“I was never allowed to watch TV as you say. It was seen as a waste of time, if I wanted to relax I read a book,” I tell them.  
“That isn’t all that uncommon,” Artemis jumps in. I smile at her.   
“I guess not but you didn’t tell us much about your family so now I’m just more curious,” Wally starts but before he can finish the computer announces Black Canary’s arrival.   
“Time for training!” she shouts. Everyone hurries up to the main training area. “Okay so before I show you all something new, I wanted to assess Warrior’s abilities. I haven’t actually seen her fight yet.”  
“But aren’t you her partner? Shouldn’t you know this stuff already?” Superboy asks.   
“It is a new partnership and very rushed. I haven’t had time until now. So I want Aqualad and Warrior to spar, no powers,” Black Canary says.  
We both step forward.   
“Should I hold back since she is new?” Kaldur asks my new mentor.  
At that I charge and flip him onto the floor.   
“Never hold back. Or neither of us will learn anything,” I tell him helping him up. I can see the surprised expressions on some of their faces.   
“Right, my bad,” Kaldur says taking my hand to get up.   
We stand opposite of each other again. I stare at him waiting for him to make the first move. He comes at me trying to punch me, I block it before he tries to punch me with the other hand, which I duck under. He grabs hold of my arm and tries to flip me like I just flipped him. I jump over him with the same momentum then when I am on his other side I get low to the ground and spin kick his legs from under him. He rolls backwards from it and I charge him, however he just picks me up and pins me to the ground.   
“Warrior: Status failed,” the computer announces.  
“That was really good,” Kaldur says.  
“Thanks, you too,” I say trying to mask how upset I was at losing.   
“Impressive, both of you. Alright, can you fight again Warrior?” Black Canary asks. I simply nod my head and stay in the center.  
“Alright, Kid Flash, I want you to go against her, this time powers allowed,” she tells us.  
“Wait really?” Wally asks. I can tell everyone is shocked by this. “Do you really think she can handle that yet?”   
“I am right here and she wouldn’t suggest it if she didn’t think I could,” I tell him a little mad.   
“Good luck, I will try not to mess up that pretty face of yours,” Wally says. He starts by charging me with super speed. I manage to dodge it by ducking. When his back is turned, I use my powers. I turn invisible. I back up a foot or two.   
“Wait, what? Where did you go?” Wally questions. He looks at Robin who just shrugs a smirk on his face. “Fine, I’ll just use my heat sensing googles.”   
He moves his googles down his face but then he exclaims, “I can’t see her. Did she leave the room?”   
“What do you mean? She doesn’t have a heat signature?” Artemis questions.   
“I can’t see it either,” Superboy comments. Then all of a sudden I trip Wally causing his to fall and fail. I make myself visible again with a heat signature.   
“Did you think I would run away from a battle?” I ask him. “Maybe you should have been worried about your face more than mine.” Robin chuckles at this.   
“You didn’t tell us you had powers,” Megan adds.   
“No one asked,” I shrug at them nervously.   
“I think that will do for practice today. I have business in Star City, keep sparing for a little while,” Black Canary orders us. “I will work with you personally tomorrow or later tonight Warrior.” I simply nod my head to her order. When she leaves we all walk to the kitchen and relaxing area taking a break from training.  
“So do you have any other hidden talents gorgeous?” Wally asks turning to me. I give him a questioning look before Robin punches him in his side.   
“He means do you have any powers we should take note of?”   
“I mean being invisible completely and getting rid of my heat signature are the main ones. I am trained in various martial arts and I can’t be traced to any person or organization I think. At least that’s what it seemed like to me,” I share with them.  
“That will be good for our covert missions,” Kaldur tells me.   
“Challenge excepted,” Robin says to Wally. “I bet you I will find her family or real identity no problem.” Wally laughs and agrees with his friend. 

After a little while, all of the guys go and train some more while Megan and Artemis take me to the mall for the first time. I go to a bunch of stores picking bed covers, posters, other small decorations, and lots of clothes.   
“Where did you get the money for all this?” Artemis says taking a sip of her drink from the lunch I bought all of them.  
“It was a gift to help me adapt,” I tell them.   
“That’s nice,” Megan says not questioning it. “Oh man! I promised I would help Conner with something. I got to go, thanks for a fun afternoon guys.”  
“See you Meg,” Artemis calls after her while I wave.  
“So, do you mind if I ask you some personal questions. To get to know you?” she asks me.  
“Go for it.”  
“It is clear you have training. If it wasn’t Black Canary, then who trained you?”   
“I had many martial artist masters throughout my life. It was always just a part of my life,” I tell her not wanting to say anymore.   
“Okay, look I am sorry, I was just curious,” she apologizes.  
“It is okay, I am just not used to talking to new people,” I make up. “Do you mind if I ask how and why you became a member of the team?”   
“Uh Green Arrow just found me on the streets trying to shoot my arrows,” she tells me. But I can tell she is lying or at least not telling me the full truth, because I didn’t tell them all of my powers. I am a human lie detector.


	4. The First Mission Didn't Go as Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode Bereft of Young Justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry how long it took me to post a chapter if anyone is actually reading this story. I am also sorry for how crappy this chapter is. I hope to do better in the future when I gain momentum for writing this story again. Enjoy!

I was a pretty uneventful couple of days. I spent the days either with the team training or looking up words I didn’t know. Then at night I went to Star City to either train with Black Canary or go on a short mission with her.   
“You are doing well on missions,” Black Canary compliments me.  
“Thanks, I wish I would get to do one with the team though,” I confess.   
“I am sure you will get the chance soon enough. But you are looking forward to working with them, I am glad you seem to be fitting in and getting along.”  
“Well, none of us fit in, that’s why we get along,” I say truthfully.   
“Do you plan on telling them more about you?” she asks.  
“Maybe, but it is still a lot to process for me. To think the few people, I thought cared about me would have killed me in a second if I turned against them or became useless. I also don’t want them to feel bad for me,” I tell her.  
“I think that seems fair enough,” she answers with a slight hint of worry in her voice. 

We continue practicing for a few more hours then I return to the cave. As I am just getting back, Robin is leaving.   
“Hey Danni,” Robin says waving to me.   
“Danni?”   
“Well, its short for Danielle. Your name is Danielle right?” He asks a little worried that he messed up but covering it up with a smirk.  
“Oh right of course. Just takes some getting used to for me,” I answer smiling back. I can tell he is confused. “It’s been a long day with Black Canary, I am going to bed. See you tomorrow.” I say walking away before he can ask any more questions. 

The next day we all decide to play air hockey on the virtual table. After a few rounds of that, we hear Batman come into the main area.   
“Mission briefing in 5 minutes,” his voice said over the intercom system.   
“You heard Batman, get into your uniforms then head up,” Aqualad said. I quickly changed into my boots and jacket and jogged to the briefing room. I was the only one there so far except Robin who must have come with Batman.  
“Warrior, this will be an important mission, you can sit out if you don’t want such a tough one for your first mission,” he says quietly.   
“You and I both know this is not the first mission I have been on where my life was in danger. I am going. What would the point be in my staying behind, plus I am one of the best at covert missions, that’s what I was made for,” I answer in a forceful whisper. I go to stand over by Robin.   
“What was that about?” Robin asked me.  
“It was nothing, he was just making sure I was ready to go on an actual mission,” I say not completely lying. Everyone shows up soon after.   
“This is your mission, Bialya is a country that is not part of the Justice League charter...” Batman starts explaining our mission. 

 

I wake up in the desert. I don’t see much around me, but the sun is shining overhead.   
“How did I get here? Well, it certainly isn’t the lab, I must be on a mission. I just can’t remember what it is,” I mumble to myself. I never hold any hints to my mission on my person I am simply required to memorize anything important. That’s when I hear a jeep coming. I turn invisible and hop on. I see their uniforms and realize they are Bialyian soldiers. I get them all unconscious, tie them up, and steal the jeep and a uniform. Why did I wear these clothes? They aren’t really efficient for a desert mission. I drive until I see a small person. He is clearly not a soldier and he is most likely American. I stop my jeep and say,   
“Do you need a ride?” I don’t know what compels me to ask but he looks like he is about to fight me.  
“You speak English,” he says.   
“Well I am not Bialyian so,” I say rolling my eyes.  
“Then where did you get the uniform?” he asks. I motion to the unconscious man in the back still. He nods and hops in.   
“Where you headed?” I ask him. Looking closely at his uniform I realize he is Robin, Batman’s sidekick.   
“This point,” I find the coordinates and change direction slightly.   
“What is Robin the Boy Wonder doing out in the desert of Bialya?” I ask.  
“You know me?” he asks.   
“I make it my business to know as much as possible,” I answer.   
“Listen, I just woke up in the desert without memories and I am trying to figure out why,” I explain it to him.  
“Wait, I woke up without my memories also! You can’t remember anything?” he asks me.  
“No not really, but maybe I am supposed to help you,” I tell him.   
“I feel like a civilian shouldn’t get caught up in this, but you might already be,” he tells me.   
We continue to drive to the point he marked on his map. Soon we decide to ditch the jeep and walk the rest of the way to the GPS marker.   
“So there is definitely something there,” I say pointing to the machine that seems to be in the middle of the desert.   
“Let’s go investigate,” Robin says sneaking ahead so I follow him. When we are a few feet from the machine, about a dozen soldiers sneak out from the sand and start firing their guns at us. Robin calmly drops a smoke bomb and starts kicking down soldiers. I turn invisible and get the ones that were trying to get away. When the smoke clears, I see Robin taking down a soldier while another one is sneaking up behind him. Before I can warn him or get to him, the soldier is taken down by a blur.   
“KF! Good to see a familiar face,” Robin says cheering.   
“Amnesia?” Kid Flash asks him while giving each other a special handshake.   
“The last six months!” Robin exclaims. “Wait who are you?”   
“Names Artemis,” the blond girl with Kid Flash answers. I have never seen her but the bow and arrow fit.   
“Alright, so like a Green Arrow type of girl. This is, wait where did she go?” Robin says looking around.  
“Who?” Kid Flash asks him.  
“A civilian I met and who helped me get here. She lost her memories so I find it hard to believe that she didn’t come with us for some reason,” Robin answers. At this I reappear next to them all.   
“Woah!” All three of them exclaim.  
“Hello hottie,” Kid Flash flirts with me. Artemis punches him in the arm.  
“I didn’t know you had powers,” Robin clarifies.   
“You didn’t ask. Plus, I never agreed I was a civilian,” I admit.   
“Fine,” Robin shrugs.   
All of a sudden in the middle of us trying to compare notes a green figure descends from the sky. I could see her using camouflage of some sort. She looks like Martian Manhunter from my studies.   
“I’m glad I found you,” the Martian says.  
“Interesting look Martian Manhunter,” Kid Flash mangiest to vocalize the thought what we all seemed to be thinking.   
“You know my uncle?” the female asks.   
“Wait, he has a niece?”   
“Hello Megan! Memory loss, but I can help with that,” the Martian tells us. 

Soon all 5 of us are transported into this weird mindscape type of place.   
“Where are we?” Kid Flash asks.   
“I have brought you into my mind. Our minds are broken but together we should be able to form a whole,” the female Martian supposedly named Megan tells us.  
After some pointless bickering about whether or not we should allow her into our minds, everyone conceded.   
We learned we were all on the same team of sidekicks, or since they don’t like to be called that ‘super hero partners’. We saw the last six months so I learned more about my new teammates than I had learned before. I didn’t realize they had found Superboy in a lab and I also learned what Artemis had told the team when she first joined, about her being his niece. That was different from what she told me. However, we also saw me meeting Black Canary, Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman.   
We all exited the mind scape type place and remembered Aqualad. But before Miss Martian could help us she flew off to go rescue Superboy. That leaves Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and I to find Aqualad and get him to safety.   
“Well now that I know to look for him...” Robin mutters. Soon he locates Aqualad and we all head off trying to get to him. It doesn’t take us long to get to him but none of us have any food or water, we are all pretty weak or at least not strong enough to carry him.   
We spend the rest of the night running around the desert avoiding soldiers and trying to get to the bio ship. Once we finally make it to the bioship, we hook Aqualad up to some medical equipment to get him rehydrated. Soon we hear Miss Martian’s voice in our head and we are heading back to the cave. 

When we get back to the cave, before I can leave to go shower but after everyone else has left Black Canary and Batman call me over.   
“We received the mission briefing and we wanted to ask…” Black Canary starts looking at me. I don’t let her finish.  
“You wanted to ask me if I think the team caused an international event?” I ask her. Even Batman looks impressed before saying, “Well, what do you think?”   
“I think we are safe. Biaylia wouldn’t want other countries to know about Simon. We also didn’t fight to many actual soldiers. The only ones who would have gotten exposure are the unknown Miss Martian and Superboy. But you don’t actually know who had a part in creating Superboy besides Cadmus,” I conclude.  
“You’ve had experience in this field so I will trust your judgment,” Batman answers simply before leaving this cave for his own.   
“We will train tomorrow alright Warrior?” Black Canary asks me with a smile.  
“Sure. But I had a quick question. I think that the team might have gotten some extra information on me from when we tried to get our memories back. What should I do? Should I pretend I they didn’t?”   
“I think you should confront them about it. Find out what they know. Then you can decide what you wish to keep hidden or reveal to them,” Black Canary answers hesitantly while putting a hand on my shoulder.   
“Thank you Black Canary.”  
“Of course.” 

What I didn’t realize, at the time, is that not everyone had left yet like we expected. Someone may have heard more than they should have.


End file.
